seasonal teens avengersinfinity stone an adventure
by girldreaming
Summary: After the rotg Jack with the help of his seasonal brother and sisters (my oc's) and the avengers will try and keep the season stone safe from thanos. Or will they be dystroyed trying. do not read i am planing to redo this awful story
1. Chapter 1

**Let's do this! My oc's will be in this the** **guardians will not. In this Thor will be afraid of them because I will will give them so much power could end the world. Not that they would there good. Me: "Tony do the disclamer." Tony: "No" Me: Do it or Jack will give Pepper your diary." Tony: "Fine Girldreaming owns know one but her oc's." Bye the way only my normal oc's will be in this so Sammy (girl and Fall spirt) Benny (boy and summer spirt) and Emily (girl and spring spirt will be in this and that will how it will allways be. Spidys going to belive in them but not know who they are. I made up the infinity stone used in this.**

 **Tonys P.O.V**

So me Nat,Cap,Clint,Spidy,Bruce and Thor were eating pizza in the park when I felt a hot wind mess with my a cool wind then a warm wind finished off with a icy one. Thor came up from the grass and walked a few feet and said "Jack Frost, Sammy Falls, Benny Summers, Emily Springs. Tis why have you come? "Um Thor who are you talking to." I ask. "He's talking to the flying 4 teenagers. Wait Flying tennagers!" Spidy said alarmed. "Everyone just believe in the spirts of nature." Said Thor I did and there they were 4 floting teenagers. 2 boys and 2 girls all were pretty tall. One boy had night black hair a red shirt black shorts and blue eyes. The other boy had silvery white hair was very pale and had a dark blue hoodie and brown pants that huged his thighs. One of the girls had short blond hair. A purple top with camo shorts. The other girl had hip langth brown hair a brown dress and light brown tights. They all had long wooden stafs with hooks on the end and were bare foot. "Team these are the seasonal spirts. Jack Frost bringer of winter." The pale boy in the hoodie rased his hand. "Sammy the mistress of fall." Th girl in the brown dress waved. "Benny the maker of summer." The boy with the black hair smiled. "Last but not least Emily the creater of spring." Once Thor had ended his grand introduction I said. "I gess you know Thor I'm Tony and behind me is Nat, Cap, Clint, Spidy and Bruce." pointing to the correct people as I said names. "We need your help Thanos is after us for our infinity stone it has been broken into 4 pieces and one for each of us." Emily said. "We shall fight bravely by your side but I have to ask why are the gaurdians of childhood not helping you." "I didn't want to bring them into this." Jack said. Then a monster came from the sky blasting everyone back but before I could call my armor Jack, Emily, Sammy and Benny were playing a on flutes as they did 4 part of the infinity stone came infront of the teens.

 **Bum, Bum, Bum, sorry about spelling/gramer. Bye**


	2. getting ready

**Sorry it took so long I didn't know anyone had read my story I will try to update more and please keep reveiwing it helps me know people read my stories. I would like good things but light not anything rude please meaning no flames I have never got one and I really don't want one. And please give me ideas for chapters in this story I need good ideas to keep the story going. Disclamer : Only own oc's.**

Black widows pov

The strange flying kids promptly destroyed the monster well we stood there like we were stupid. After the fight I quickly debated the pros and cons of yelling at them or shooting at them but I but my gun away. After about ten minutes of everyone yelling at each other Jack ended up throwing a snowball at Tony and that started a big snowball fight with the snow Jack made on the grass. When the snow fight was over the 4 teens said they had to go to a meeting with Mother Nature. And we had to have a meeting about to or not to tell everything to Fury. I could see the teams in my head Tony, Spidy, Cap,Clint and Thor on the don't tell Fury everyone and me on the side to tell him. This was going to be a really long night. We walked to the Avengers tower and went up to Starks meeting room.

 **I know its short sorry I hope you liked it and reveiw.**


	3. avengers meeting

**I reread this story and it is BAD. It is honestly it is really BAD. So sorry about that I will try to make it better as time gose on but really sorry. Disclamer: Only own ocs**

Black Widows Pov

I was a bit wrong on the agument group it was just me on the tell side. Then it was Tony,Thor and Spider-Man. On side don't tell him. With another team being don't tell him everything just tell him some of it so we can use his team was Cap,Clint and Sam (falcon) who was filled in when we got to the tower. "I think we should tell him. Just because strange teens want our help dose not mean we don't tell our director." I try to reson. "But we don't know what bad things could come of telling Fury." Falcon says. After 10 hours of exactly 10 hours J.A.R.V.I.S had a timer. We decide to not tell Fury unless we have to. Then we all lock ourself into the office with sleeping bags, food, water, our laptops, paper,pens, alcohol (for Tony),ice (just incase we need an extra wake up call.), coffee (for people that need caffinen to stay up) and plan was to stay locked in there in till we came up with plans to dystroy Thanos.

 **The time has come to end the chapter.**


End file.
